1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying, on a mobile terminal or an information processing apparatus, information about communication between the information processing apparatus and the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, service providing systems have become popular which provide services such as copy and FAX in convenience stores, copy shops, and the like. Such a service providing system achieves a higher frequency in service use by preventing personal information of users who use the services from leaking to other users without losing convenience for users.
The service providing system uses a multi function peripheral having printer, scanner, and facsimile functions. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-233725 describes a multi function peripheral providing a data sending service, which causes a card reader to read the membership card of a user who uses the service, and authenticates the user based on the user ID, password, and expiration date read from the membership card. Only when authenticated, the user is given a permission to operate.
Some MFPs having a function of communicating with a mobile terminal can provide a service to receive a URL registered in an application on the mobile terminal, read out a page to be printed from there, and print the readout page. Such an MFP is often installed in an office, convenience store, station platform, waiting room, or the like, where many and unspecified persons can operate the apparatus. The access history stored in the MFP represents a print job execution result which also includes the result of each job executed by causing the MFP to print page contents based on a URL a mobile terminal has input by communication with the MFP. When the access history is displayed, not only the access history from URLs registered as the favorite of the MFP but also information input from user's mobile terminals are displayed and catch the eye of many and unspecified persons. It is therefore impossible to implement secrecy of user's service use information.